Heretofore, as for a motor drive control device for electric power steering that drives and controls a motor used in an electric power steering system, there has been proposed such a configuration, as a compact and highly reliable one, that a smoothing capacitor as a component for driving and controlling is disposed between a power board and a control board (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, as a motor drive control device in a form integrated with the motor, there has been proposed such a configuration that a power element and a semiconductor switching element are mounted on a board fixed to a metallic case (Refer to Patent Document 2, for example).